La sangre sobre la rosa
by Erinia Aelia
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos siembra el pánico en Minas Tirith. Nadie sabe quién puede ser el autor de los crímenes y cada nueva muerte aumenta el desconcierto entre la Guardia de la Ciudadela. Un hombre maldecido con una mente racional en tiempos de oscurantismo intentará desenmascarar al asesino, en una ciudad donde todo el mundo calla.
1. La boca del lobo

**Proemio**

Durante un paseo que amenizaba una conversación con alguien muy cercano que, como yo, es fan de Tolkien (o aún más, si cabe), éste se lamentaba de que no solía leer relatos de ESDLA porque la mayoría giraba en torno a Légolas, cuando no a Áragorn, siendo principalmente de temática amorosa.

Yo le rebatí que eso no era verdad, que habría relatos en los que abundasen la acción, la aventura, el compañerismo. Pero lo cierto es que son muy pocos, así que me asaltó la rocambolesca idea de iniciar un fic _noir_, el reto de crear una historia basada en la Tierra Media, pero cuya trama se asemejase más a _El Silencio de los Corderos_ o _El Nombre de la Rosa_.

Él se rió en mi cara.  
Afirmó que ese tipo de fics no iba a interesar a nadie, o a muy poca gente en comparación. Demasiado innovador, demasiado complicado.

Aventuré arriesgarme con un primer capítulo, a ver qué fluía, pero sin mucho convencimiento de que fuese a cuajar entre los lectores.  
En fin, al menos que no se diga que no lo he intentado.

* * *

El verdugo retiró mi cabello de la nuca y apoyó apenas la espada sobre ella, tanteando la línea precisa en donde asestar el corte.

Recé. Recé por mi mujer y mi hija, que ya me esperaban en otro lugar, supongo que muy lejos de esta tierra, de este mundo; allá donde Eru decidiera en los albores de los tiempos que fuese la morada final para sus segundos hijos tras vencer el difícil trago de la muerte.

Y mientras oraba con los ojos cerrados, la espada se alzó unos instantes en el aire.

No pude permanecer ciego durante los últimos segundos de mi existencia y mi postrer recuerdo siempre será el rostro de nuestro senescal, Denethor II, con una esquinada sonrisa victoriosa y ruin danzando en sus labios, antes de que el arma descendiera letal e impía sobre mi cuello.

Y por fin, la oscuridad.

Mas la paz tardó en llegarme. Unos cuantos años. Hasta que ese hombre pérfido y réprobo se sumió en la locura y decidió inmolarse en la pira funeraria que hizo levantar para su hijo Faramir.

Y fue cuando cayó desde el Patio Alto de Minas Tirith, convertido en una bola de fuego, cuando al fin hallé descanso; y me encontré caminando entre el trigo, y escuché la vivaracha risa de mi niña, que correteaba en derredor de su madre, aguardándome en la distancia después de tanto tiempo.

**~~~~~ ··· ~~~~~**

La mañana que unos nudillos furibundos golpearon mi puerta había amanecido gris, y el repiqueteo incesante de la lluvia en los cristales acompañaba ese funesto sonido.

Al abrir, un oficial de la guardia me saludó cortés pero cariacontecido, y tras las formalidades obligadas reclamó mi presencia inmediata en el cuartel general de la Ciudadela, sito en el Quinto Círculo. No quiso adelantarme información alguna del porqué, asegurándome que todo me sería explicado en su momento, pero pude intuir por su urgencia y por su expresión que lo que se iba a tratar no era nada bueno.

Me despedí de Drasil con un suave beso que no consiguió transmitirle tranquilidad y salí detrás del alférez.

Nada más arribar, vislumbré el semblante circunspecto del superior ahí al cargo, mi antiguo camarada Beregond, y sólo eso me bastó para convencerme de que acababa de entrar en la boca del lobo.

—Amigo —correspondió Beregond a mi leve reverencia—, temo que no tenga buenas noticias que darte —confesó serio asentando una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Ya he podido deducirlo. No es precisamente alegría lo que flota en el ambiente.

—No voy a negarlo —confirmó apartándome del trasiego frenético del resto de sus compañeros—. Ha sucedido algo.

Me quedé a la espera sin pronunciar palabra. Beregond miró en torno comprobando que nuestra conversación fuera efectivamente privada, ajena de oídos suspicaces, y luego prosiguió.

—Sabes que nuestra misión es encargarnos de la seguridad de la Ciudadela, pero esta función es eminentemente militar y si bien estamos altamente preparados para ello, lo que ha ocurrido nos sobrepasa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Beregond volvió a cerciorarse de que nadie nos estaba prestando atención.

—Me refiero a que nuestra instrucción comprende tácticas y estrategia de guerra, mantener la seguridad en la ciudad, pero en cuanto a… —se pausó. No sabía muy bien cómo introducir la cuestión, así que, tras un suspiro resignado, al final optó por ir directo al grano—. Ha habido un asesinato.

Mi cara tampoco se crispó de la sorpresa. Es verdad que el hecho de contar con cerca de diez mil habitantes implicaba cierta inseguridad ciudadana: robos, amenazas, extorsiones. Era cuestión de tiempo pasar al siguiente nivel.

—Barion, éste no ha sido un asesinato común, motivado por cualquier disputa entre mercaderes. No hay móvil, no hay testigos… Por no haber, no hay ni signos de violencia en la habitación en la que se descubrió el cuerpo, pero te garantizo que sea lo que fuese lo que aconteció, no puede en ningún caso tratarse de un suicidio —bajó aún más la voz—. Necesito que lo investigues.

—Beregond, ¿qué me estás pidiendo? Abandoné la Guardia años ha. No quiero entremezclarme de nuevo en nada que tenga que ver con ella.

—No te lo estaría suplicando si no estuviese seguro de que nadie más aquí puede esclarecerlo. Barion, tú razonas de forma lógica, eres capaz de analizar situaciones rápidamente, de sopesar posibilidades. Tus habilidades deductivas superan con creces la cuadriculada mente marcial de los soldados.

—Sí, y por eso mismo me marché. Acatar órdenes sin sentido y sin pensar no va con mi idiosincrasia.

Beregond se llevó una mano a la cintura y con la otra cubrió su mirada y su frente. Esperó a que yo me sosegase y a que se espesase el silencio entre ambos. Y luego, con toda la entereza que pudo acumular, tensó el arco.

—Barion, el cadáver fue encontrado sobre su lecho. Al principio la criada pensó que estaba dormido, pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta después de intentar despertarlo, reparó en una sustancia grisácea en uno de sus orificios nasales, siquiera una minúscula mota… —calló el tiempo justo para disparar la saeta—. Le habían extraído el cerebro a través de la nariz.


	2. Las lágrimas de cocodrilo

**sofia de gondor**: Y casi once meses después, dejo que sigáis intrigándoos por un tiempo más XD Gracias por tu constante apoyo ^_^

**Elein88**: Prolífica antaño n.n Malos tiempos son, amiga, para dedicarlos a escribir, pero arañando horas al reloj he podido avanzar algo. Lo cierto es que no tenía pensado plasmar mucho de la ciudad, pero creo que te tomaré prestada la idea y puede que me dé por evocarla.

**Katielone**: Llegué a temer que desistieses de ver publicado un segundo cap. pero hasta yo logro sorprenderme a veces XD

**FarAmongTheStars**: jeje, una de las tres formas básicas de comienzo, _in extremis_, lo que viene a ser un _spoiler_ en toda regla porque ya sabéis cómo acaba el protagonista T.T

**Vindictia Black**: Chica, estaré sumamente acostumbrada a Egipto, porque a mí no me pareció tan transgresor terminar extrayéndole el cerebro XD Al final te hice caso y he añadido el _descargo_ al principio para evitar malentendidos ;)

**TheRoadgoeseverOnandOn**: Exceedingly grateful for your review :D

**AngelaGiadelli**: Lo hice y me dijo que cuando publicase el segundo ya se vería si esto cuajaba o era una mera ilusión -_-' En fin, ya no hay marcha atrás.

**Queonda**: Y eres de las más afortunadas que no ha tenido que esperar tanto para leer la continuación XD Ahora que para el tercero, ya te tocará :P

**aramos082**: Tú entre todas eres la chica que más misteriosa se me antoja :P

Bueno, al lío, que ya me he extendido demasiado. Sólo deciros que este relato me lo voy a tomar con más relajación (y aunque pueda parecerlo, no me estoy refiriendo a plazos) en cuanto a redacción, medicina forense, canon y apego a la obra de Tolkien, por lo que si advertís cualquier desviación o inexactitud, por favor, ruego me la señaléis para modificarla. Una cosa es que me haya propuesto no tirarme horas y horas buscando el más nimio dato y otra es que no me guste escribir como Eru manda XD

En recomendación, a Barion me lo imaginé como Athelstan con su barbita de tres días y sin tonsura en la primera temporada de _Vikingos_ (antes de que al colega le diera por lucir frente chopo ¬¬) y a Drasil siempre le corresponderá la imagen de mi adorada Eva Green en _El Reino de los Cielos_ (pero sin tanta parafernalia mora, obviamente :P).

Y sin más dilación, dejemos que una llovizna fina y plúmbea se cierna mustia sobre los Campos de Pelennor.

* * *

Una de las escasas ventajas de estar muerto, de permanecer en la oscuridad atado a este mundo, es que accedes a un estado de omnisciencia que en vida te era negado; y ahora que soy un ente incorpóreo me ha sido dado conocer todo: lo pasado y lo futuro, lo cercano y lo lejano.  
Todo.

No os engañéis. La Tierra Media es un lugar siniestro para habitar, y el que diga lo contrario es porque no sabe en qué planeta vive. Vivirá pacífico en la Comarca o quizás en la lejana isla de Tol Morwen, pero no tiene ni idea de lo cruel que llega a resultar sobrevivir en un mundo infectado.

La mañana en que mi antiguo camarada y amigo Beregond solicitó mi ayuda para resolver un presunto caso de asesinato se levantó lluviosa y aciaga, y no escampó en más de un mes. El otoño no suele ser duro en Gondor, pero aquél lo fue especialmente.

Claudiqué; y Beregond sabía que lo haría. Podía más mi maldita curiosidad ingénita frente a mi aversión por colaborar con la Guardia. De modo que no alargué demasiado el trámite de hacerme de rogar y en dos pestañeos le pregunté por el cuerpo.

Afortunadamente (no para la víctima, claro) mi amigo fue lo convenientemente sensato y autoritario como para impedir que se iniciasen los preparativos fúnebres hasta que fuese inspeccionado.

El mercader no era lo que se dice rico, pero podía permitirse pagar una criada y algún que otro capricho, como aquellas granadas que se pavoneaban señoriales dentro de un frutero de cristal de factura más bien basta.

Para el poco calor que hacía, el olor penetrante a bicho muerto asaltaba nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la habitación donde fue hallado, y no era normal que aquel hedor se hubiese hecho presente en tan poco tiempo, si la sirvienta no mintió sobre la hora en que se encontró con el pastel.

No, ese detalle significaba algo. Quizás le suministraron algún tipo de veneno o sedante antes de proceder a la extracción de su materia gris, que aceleró la descomposición.

Beregond me observaba desde el quicio mientras yo escudriñaba la estancia sin animarme a tocar nada. Nunca entendí por qué en los pocos casos de homicidio que se dieron en la ciudad, la Guardia se empeñó en revolver la escena del crimen dejando todo manga por hombro. Esa falta de minuciosidad seguramente acarreó la pérdida de pistas interesantes. Con razón la mayoría de las veces o no atraparon al culpable, o se lo inventaron.

Se oyeron unas voces en la entrada a la morada, la cual custodiaban un par de soldados, y después una discusión que se tornó acalorada en pocos minutos.

—Será mejor que baje a ver qué pasa —se resignó Beregond con fastidio, contrariado por abandonarme unos instante durante la investigación.

Resolví acercarme al cuerpo. Lo había estado postergando porque en el fondo la muerte no era algo que me apasionase (y miradme ahora), pero no podía obviar que si quería respuestas, o más incógnitas aún, debía encarar al difunto.

Efectivamente no detecté signo alguno de violencia ni el más mínimo rastro de sangre.  
Ni una gota.

Eso podía indicar varias posibilidades: o bien el asesino tuvo mucho tiempo para limpiar el cadáver después de matarlo, o bien el método que usó para acabar con su vida no conllevó derramamiento, pero eso implicaría que la extirpación del cerebro fue practicada una vez hubo expirado_._

No obstante, debía desvestirlo para cerciorarme de que efectivamente no existía ninguna otra causa de fallecimiento.

Aguardé un rato a ver si Beregond subía a echarme una mano para mover al desdichado, pero al parecer la disputa que se estaba armando abajo lo mantenía retenido, así que desestimando zarandear el objeto de estudio innecesariamente, rasgué con cuidado sus vestiduras valiéndome del fiel estilete que me solía acompañar prendido de mi talabarte desde aquella cuchillada que recibí en el antebrazo durante una trifulca contra unos rufianes en el zoco hacía unos cuantos años. Ser el hijo de una de las familias ilustres de la ciudad entrañaba una jugosa tentación de dinero rápido.

Nada.  
Ni un arañazo.

Mal íbamos. El pobre hombre no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. No me hacía gracia admitirlo pero si no encontraba nada en el exterior, habría que probar en el interior. Lo cual me daba mucho asco. Podía aguantarlo por supuesto, pero me desagradaba. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión sí que tenía que contar con mi camarada. Más que nada para que ratificase el hecho de que la incisión se había realizado como parte de una autopsia precaria, y no como causante del deceso. Con la cantidad de garrulos cuadriculados que poblaban la Guardia, capaz alguno de lucirse incriminándome por no acertar a distinguir entre una herida _ante mortem _y una _post mortem_.

«Qué malpensado eres a veces, mi amor.»

La voz de Drasil se infiltró en mi mente con una de sus filantrópicas frases, lo suficiente para no darme cuenta de que Beregond se había posicionado a mi lado interrogante.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió suspicaz.

—No hay signos de violencia, ni restos de sangre —revelé empezando a introducirle en materia—. Si queremos extraer algo en claro sólo nos queda abrirlo en canal y esperar hallar la pieza que no encaja.

Beregond se llevó un puño enguantado a la quijada, pensativo.

—De acuerdo —concedió—. Pero será mejor que procedamos en nuestras dependencias. Los herederos del infortunado comerciante están como hienas expectantes a que les dejemos el paso franco para arramplar con todo. Y lo peor es que no puedo negárselo porque el albacea ya ha abierto y repartido el testamento —informó airado con desazón—. Barion, yo conocía a este hombre —reconoció apuntando apesadumbrado con la cabeza al que yacía en la cama—, y no recuerdo que nunca ningún familiar viniera a visitarlo en vida. Irónico, ¿verdad?

—No —sentencié amargo—. Habitual.

Habitual y distópico, pensé.

Los dos soldados que habían estado guardando el acceso al edificio portearon displicentes al finado hasta la improvisada morgue que se montó en el cuartel a tal efecto.

Era ya la hora de la comida y se notaban las prisas por terminar, pero Beregond impuso disciplina.

Por mero formalismo, mandaron llamar a uno de los médicos que tenía la institución en plantilla. No sería por la cantidad de sanadores altamente cualificados del gremio en el Sexto Nivel y nos tuvo que tocar un tipo ruin y zafio que había pagado su título y su puesto gracias a su amistad con algún alto cargo de la Corte del Senescal Regente. Aquí hasta los amigos pagan.

El mostrenco llegó con sus ínfulas de grandeza mangoneando a diestro y siniestro. Yo esperé paciente en una esquina, hasta que Beregond, cansado del insoportable sonido de su aguda y desafinada voz, le compelió a callarse durante el resto del proceso.

Entonces, cuando mi camarada me dirigió una fugaz mirada aprobatoria, me aproximé a la mesa y pedí más iluminación. La tenue pero persistente llovizna que se había asentado en la ciudad dotaba a todo de una molesta penumbra que dificultaba trabajar en detalle.

Aprovisionado con un pequeño hocino me incliné sobre la tráquea del tendero. Murmuré unas palabras de permiso. Puede que os extrañéis pero pese a considerarme un hombre de Ciencias, nunca he podido sustraerme del enorme influjo producido por la concepción de Eru que en mi tierna infancia mis padres se preocuparon de inculcarme. Y a los muertos hay que tenerles respeto.

Con precisión cartesiana hendí el cuerpo como el de un cerdo en la matanza.

Nos tuvimos que contener para no echar la basca ahí mismo. Una peste inmunda inundó la sala.

Una vez recuperado (y ya me costó), tomé unos trapos para separar los labios de la abertura procurando no mancharme las manos.

Las entrañas estaban negras, completamente necrosadas, cual ataque de un repentino cáncer fulminante que hubiese decidido expandirse en metástasis a cualquier órgano que allí estuviera contenido.

—Mierda, Beregond —imprequé soez y espontáneo—. Esto no me aclara nada, más bien todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo que no? —Ya salió la estridente vocecilla del incompetente galeno—. Es evidente que falleció por causas naturales.

—Entonces ¿cómo explica usted que el cerebro le hubiese sido extirpado? —salió rápido mi colega al quite.

El personaje enmudeció unos instantes, moviendo raudo sus pardos ojuelos ratoniles bajo los anteojos que se le escurrían por la nariz aguileña.

—Yo no le daría muchas vueltas. Puede que algún mozalbete gamberro y curioso se colase en la vivienda para desvalijarla, lo encontrase ya inerte y se dedicase a hacer sus propias investigaciones pervertidas jugueteando con el cadáver.

—Por favor —mascullé con una sonrisa cáustica y aceda sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo. ¿De dónde había salido semejante impresentable?

El intento de médico me taladró con una ojeada de reprobación y mal disimulado orgullo.

—Si no me equivoco, aquí el titulado soy yo, así como seré yo el que firme el acta de defunción. Ése es mi dictamen final: muerte natural. ¡Y no se hable más! —espetó con un ridículo gritito y el índice levantado exigiendo una estima que no merecía—. ¿O acaso tienen alguna pega que exponer sobre mi profesionalidad ante Carnam Astirian?

Apaga y vámonos. Caso cerrado.

En cuanto mencionó a uno de los miembros importantes dentro del Cónclave ya no había más que hacer. Eso lo convertía en un intocable, y por desgracia, su palabra estaba revestida de mayor autoridad que la de cualquiera de los allí presentes en cuestiones relativas a su campo.

Cuando el susodicho se hubo marchado, Beregond me llevó a un aparte para tranquilizarme.

—No es posible que te creas lo que afirma —increpé señalando con el brazo rígido a la puerta por donde había desaparecido aquel mezquino.

—No, Barion, no me lo creo. Pero quizás sea mejor así. Sin más complicaciones. Y de todos modos, si no hubiese sido ayer, habría muerto dentro de poco.

—No sabemos qué indujo esa necrosis. Pudo ser algún fármaco para nosotros desconocido lo que le provocase ese estado.

—Barion, vete a casa —recomendó Beregond sereno—. El caso está cerrado. Olvídate de todo. No tenía que haberte inmiscuido. Culpa mía. Pero ahora vete y sosiégate.

Me fui con unas ganas tremendas de pegar un portazo en la cara de ese inepto matasanos, a ver si así conseguía achatarle la nariz. Lo mismo hasta le hacía un favor y le volvía más guapo. En ocasiones como aquélla, llegaba a añorar mi antiguo vicio de fumar, que abandoné por amor.

Drasil, mi adorada esposa. Dúnadan de Dol Amroth, hija de Gidioth, el afamado profesor.

Nos conocimos gracias a la difunta mujer del Senescal de Gondor, Finduilas, que cuando cambió la Ciudad del Cisne por la Ciudad Blanca mantuvo en el recuerdo a su mentor. Tanto que coaccionó a Denethor II para traerlo e investirlo como el tutor personal de su primogénito de apenas siete años, previendo lo mismo para cuando Faramir alcanzase dicha edad. Sin embargo, Denethor se negó alegando que un segundón no necesitaba una instrucción tan esmerada. Gidioth debía invertir todos sus esfuerzos en formar al heredero, sin distracciones. Por lo que Finduilas estipuló pues que fuese la hija del maestro, persona avezada en las Siete Artes Liberales, la que enseñase a su segundogénito.

Y yo era compañero de juegos de Faramir. Por aquel entonces un crío que se prendó de la preceptora de su amigo.  
Inalcanzable, la ineludible pega de la diferencia de edad me atormentaba.

Al saber que por las venas de Drasil corría sangre dúnadan, un rayo de esperanza surcó mi rostro adolescente, puesto que yo era un hombre común y corriente, de esos cuya esperanza de vida si llega a los ochenta es de casualidad.

Tras cumplir los dieciocho, la cortejé. Vaya que si la cortejé. Pesado, constante, erre que erre, día y noche, rogándole con lágrimas de cocodrilo a un Faramir divertido con mi sufrimiento para que interviniese en mi favor. Al fin y al cabo, a esa edad ya había dejado de ser su institutriz y gozaba de menos obligaciones.

Una de mis mejores cualidades, que cauto exhibía en pequeñas dosis, era mi pasión por las Ciencias y las Artes. Traté de allegarme a Drasil con conocimientos a medio pulir, teniendo así la perfecta excusa para que ella diera sus clases inocente y altruista. Y con paciencia, de ese tiempo que pasamos juntos logré que saltara la chispa. A mis veintiuno ya estábamos prometidos.

Desgraciadamente, por aquel entonces ya se habían radicalizado las incursiones orcas y una sombra se extendía en Mordor. El adiestramiento militar se impuso como obligatorio e intensivo, y me forzó a alejarme de su lado y a incorporarme a las filas de la Compañía de la Guardia.

Marché junto a Faramir y Boromir hacia los Fuertes de la Explanada. En el campo de entrenamiento (que no era otro que el vil campo de combate puro y duro contra esos engendros) tuve que aplicarme a fondo en acordarme y emplear todas las nociones de medicina que Drasil y su padre en la privada intimidar de su hogar, me regalaban; ensimismados en el solo deleite de la transmisión de la erudición que yo absorbía cual esponja.

En una de las refriegas, uno de mis compañeros recibió un alabardazo huerco en el pulmón derecho. Aquella tarde, tras la pírrica victoria, amontonamos a los caídos para incinerarlos y prevenir así posibles contagios. Distinguí al camarada con la pica incrustada. La herida se había abierto al darla de sí la moharra a causa del traqueteo de la contienda.

Me tapé la boca con un raído pañuelo y abrí la incisión con mi guantelete puesto. Tenía el pulmón resecado y ennegrecido.

De vuelta a Minas Tirith no dejaba de darle vueltas a ese hecho _a priori_ tan insignificante, hasta que una mañana en que me disponía a encender mi pipa la respuesta llegó clara como la llama de un fósforo. Ese hombre era un declarado y efusivo aficionado a la hierba para pipa. Fumador empedernido de dientes y labios amarillentos que tosía de continuo con estertor bronco y tembloroso.

Mecánico, me saqué la pipa de la boca y la arrojé a la chimenea. Debía ganar el máximo número de años para disfrutarlos junto a Drasil. Ambos habíamos hecho cálculos antes de casarnos, y a pesar de que ella era bastante mayor que yo, lo más probable es que lograra sobrevivirme un decenio o más. Pero si conseguía robarle tiempo a Námo, con suerte esa soledad se reduciría a un lustro.

Con todo y con eso, nuestros planes se fueron al traste cuando ella y nuestra hija murieron a manos de una manada de infectos orcos. Precisamente porque yo las apremié a abandonar la ciudad cuando ésta se trocó tan insegura para nosotros.

Ahora que estoy muerto cuán curioso y corrosivo resulta pensar cómo por pretender evitar un mal, se toman decisiones que desencadenan funestos acontecimientos.

Aguardé unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta de mi casa, escuchando lo que ocurría al otro lado. Oía la risa de mi niña que seguramente estaba siendo alzada en volandas por su alegre madre.

Sonreí. Quizás Beregond tenía razón y era mejor que todo hubiese acabado.

Cenamos en familia, felices, cariñosos, agradecidos. Después de acostar a la pequeña Edda arropándola con esmero para que no le afectase un mal aire, y posando un paternal ósculo en su castaña cabecita, Drasil me abordó. Hábil para conseguir información, zalamera y adorable, colmándome de besos y abrazos, insinuó su temor a que me conminasen a reintegrarme en la Guardia. Pero en realidad era una estrategia para que largase todo acerca de lo acontecido. Yo lo sabía y no me importaba, pues con ella nunca tuve secretos. Habría sido una estupidez, era una mujer inteligente que analizaba desde originales puntos de vista. ¿Por qué malgastar esa capacidad?

—Ese hombre abyecto y rastrero —comenzó a exaltarse—. ¿Cómo es posible que le permitan siquiera ejercer? No, Barion, está lejos de haber afinado su diagnóstico.

Apunté una sonrisa complacida ante la defensa que de mí hacía mi amada. Pero qué más daba ya. Debatíamos por el simple placer de sacar conclusiones mediante un método deductivo.

—Además, el móvil que ha propuesto deviene forzado. Un rapaz que entrase a robar se habría asustado al descubrir al interfecto; no se habría puesto a hurgarlo.

—¿La explicación más sencilla es la correcta? Siempre has abogado por la aplicación del Teorema de la Navaja*, pero en esta ocasión intuyo que puede ser más complejo de lo que aparenta. Más incluso que lo formulado por nuestro amigo, el mediocre doctor. En fin —me rendí alzando laxo las manos—, nunca lo sabremos porque ya no es asunto mío. Un peso menos —ironicé mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos afianzando unas manos traviesas en las redondeces donde la espalda cambia de nombre.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y a los dos al dormitorio, a expresar explícitamente nuestros votos matrimoniales. Callados, pícaros y cómplices.  
Por Eru, cómo la eché de menos.

No transcurrieron ni tres días de aquello cuando unos acuciantes nudillos, pertenecientes a un alférez distinto, me despertaron a temprana hora.

A él sí que le cerré la puerta en las narices. Ya no era mi problema.

Veinte minutos después el propio Beregond se personó en mi portal.

—Barion… —calló un instante.

—Avisa al adulador de la Casa Astirian. Seguro que estará encantado de que vuelvan a consultarle su opinión.

Beregond era un hombre de costumbres. Favoreció que la distancia entre ambos se tornara densa, casi tangible, desenvainando figuradamente con calma la espada.

—Barion, han hallado a una costurera del Segundo Círculo, desaparecida desde hacía tres días —se pausó el tiempo necesario para lanzarme la finta—. En lugar de lengua, le brotaba la rama de un espino blanco.


End file.
